


Pouring Fire Into My Liquid Life

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Shannon and Ana have some alone time.
Relationships: Shannon Diaz/Ana Flores
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Pouring Fire Into My Liquid Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little PWP that wouldn’t get out of my head. May or may not continue in this ‘verse.   
> Partially inspired by [this](https://nilshki.tumblr.com/post/624671977445130241/shannondiaz-shannon-diaz-week-day-4-the) gifset.   
> Huge thanks to my beta reader [DLanaDHZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ) and big thanks to [Jenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence) for reading as well!   
> Title is from [Fallen Angel](https://open.spotify.com/track/0NtjyCrkeAs49gKiOsIUNw?si=Tv461FMkSgiHSVKBrQWdyw) by Alphaville, which is one of may favorite songs and I feel fits this pretty well.

Shannon whined and rocked her hips, seeking friction, but it wasn’t enough. The vibrations of the toy inside her slowed to a steady buzz, just enough to keep her needy, but backing her away from the edge she had been so close to falling off of.

She panted and rested her forehead on the warmth of her partner’s soft and smooth inner thigh, trying to get her bearings back. She was sweating, her bangs matted to her forehead and her hair sticking to her neck and face. She felt messy, desperate, and wonderful.

A hand reached down and stroked through her hair, soothing her at the same time a soft voice spoke sternly to her.

“Now, now, you know you don’t get to come until I do. Keep going sweetheart, we’re almost there.”

Shannon looked up at Ana, who was smiling down at her, heat and laughter in her eyes. Shannon smiled back.

The vibrations surged inside her for a moment and she cried out, burying her face in Ana’s thigh before they subsided again.

“Well?”

Shannon looked back up, meeting Ana’s gaze again, then she returned her mouth to its task, paying diligent attention to her girlfriend as she had been before Ana had started teasing her with the vibrator.

Sex with Ana was a revelation to Shannon. Before Eddie, Shannon had never been in a serious relationship. In high school, she was focused on getting into college, and in college she wanted to explore and relish in her sexuality. She’d bounced from one boy to the next, with a few girls in the mix as she went through an experimental phase that hadn’t turned out quite so experimental. Or a phase.

With Eddie, sex was easy. It was probably the easiest part of their relationship, so they didn’t question it much. It was standard, but good, and so they didn’t try anything new.

So Shannon didn’t know how much being told what to do would turn her on. Not until she started dating Ana.

Focusing on her girlfriend, Shannon moved her tongue in slow circles around Ana’s clit, teasing her a little in retaliation. She was rewarded with a groan and a soft tug on her hair. 

“C’mon sweetie. The faster you go the better I’ll make it for you later,” Ana promised. 

Shannon tucked her arms around Ana’s legs and wrapped her hands around her thighs, pulling her closer. She moved her tongue lower, circling around Ana’s entrance, reveling in the taste. Ana’s hips bucked up and Shannon smiled against her. Slowly, she dipped her tongue deeper, as deep as she could get it. Ana’s heavy breathing and rocking hips urged her on, gently fucking her tongue into Ana, building the pace. Her nose rubbed against Ana’s clit and the noises Ana made told Shannon her partner’s climax was building. 

She switched it up then, knowing what Ana liked best. She swiped her tongue once more deep into Ana, then went further up to circle her clit again. She teased for just a few moments, before closing her mouth around Ana and sucking. Ana’s cries became more frantic and her hips thrust wildly as she got closer. Shannon kept sucking and teasing with her tongue, never letting up. She felt Ana’s whole body tense up and clench down as her girlfriend came. She gave a few more gentle licks as Ana rode it out, only stopping when Ana brushed a hand through Shannon’s hair and said “that’s perfect sweetheart, that’s enough,” and Shannon immediately pulled back a bit.

She looked up at Ana, who was flushed and sweaty but looked very smug.

“Alright baby,” Ana said, sitting up on her elbows and looking down. “Come, switch places with me.”

Shannon eagerly complied, lying back on the bed that Ana rolled off of. She hadn’t  _ forgotten _ about the vibrator, but it had faded into the background as she’d focused on Ana. Now, however, she felt it whenever she moved, and her hips twitched involuntarily as the sensations came into the foreground again. 

Ana came to lie across Shannon’s body, and pulled her arms above her head, pinning her down by the wrists with her hands. Shannon couldn’t move her legs either, with the weight of Ana’s body deliciously on top of her. Ana kissed her softly, sweetly. And then the vibrations changed.

They were suddenly so much  _ more _ , pulsing instead of steady, and the way Shannon’s legs were pressed together made it all the more intense.

She squirmed and tried to get more, or away, she couldn’t tell. But Ana held her still, pressing her a little more firmly into the bed.

She tried to shift her hips, open her legs to try to get friction on her clit, but Ana was strong and stopped her.

“You’re gonna come just from this baby,” she whispered in Shannon’s ear, and  _ God  _ if that didn’t send even more wonderful shivers down Shannon’s spine.

Ana pressed her forehead to Shannon’s, and Shannon tried to lean up for a kiss, but Ana pulled back. “Uh uh. Nothing else. Just me, on top of you, and the vibrator. How you feeling baby?”

Shannon moaned. “So good, babe, I need more, please, I need-” Shannon cut off as the vibrations increased intensity, a whine building in her throat. She thrashed and bucked but was again thwarted by the weight of Ana on top of her. The pressure built inside her until she could feel herself close, so close…

Then Ana lowered the vibrator, backing Shannon away from the edge. Shannon nearly sobbed, groaning as the orgasm faded. 

“No baby, I was so close, please, please…”

Ana leaned forward and gave Shannon one searing kiss, leaving Shannon chasing her lips as she pulled away.

“I know baby. It’ll be so much better this way, I promise.” And she increased the speed.

Shannon cried out at the sharp change in sensation, arching her back and pressing into Ana. The heaviness on her, the stimulation within her, the built up tension, all came to a head.

She came suddenly, unexpectedly. It came over her in slow, deep waves, her body clenching down around the vibrator, the continued stimulation drawing out the feeling. It pulled more from her, sending ripples of pleasure spreading out through her body. She rode each wave, bearing down on the vibrator until she couldn’t stand it anymore. 

She gasped and panted, her eyes flying open as it ended, and the sensations became too much.

“Baby…” she whispered, and Ana understood. She turned off the vibrator, then released Shannon’s hands and reached down to remove the toy from her girlfriend. Shannon felt aftershocks ripple through her as Ana’s slender fingers probed inside her to take it out. 

Shannon didn’t even realize she had actually been crying until Ana started wiping the tears from her face. She intertwined their legs, but stayed on top of Shannon. “You okay, baby?” she asked as she brushed the hair back from Shannon’s face. 

Shannon blew out a breath. “Fuck babe, that was...amazing.”

Ana grinned down at her, and then kissed her gently. “Can I fuck you still?”

Shannon felt herself clench up and shiver again at the thought.

“Yes…” she breathed. Ana raised a brow. 

“What was that? Ask me properly, baby.” 

Shannon swallowed deeply at the tone of Ana’s voice, but spoke once again.

“Fuck me, baby,  _ please. _ ” She paused for a moment then added her own embelleshiment, looking up through her lashes as she spoke. “I need to feel you inside me, baby. I need it so badly…” and she wrapped her legs around Ana’s waist. 

Ana groaned and ground into her for a second, before she pulled away to get the strap on they both liked to use on each other. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby. It’s gonna fill you up so well, and it’s gonna feel so damn good for both of us, I promise, sweetie…” Ana was nearly babbling and almost fumbled in her hurry to put the toy on correctly, and Shannon smirked at the reaction her words had wrought. Ana glanced over at her for a moment while fiddling with the straps, and the heat in her eyes took Shannon’s breath away. Little bolts of anticipation tingled like electricity through her body and she sat up on her elbows to get a better look. 

Ana had finally gotten everything in place, and hell, she looked so beautiful. Standing there proudly, putting lube on the dildo attached to her and eyeing Shannon with what could only be described as hunger. Shannon let her legs fall wide open, the cool air making her hair stand up on edge and spine tingle. “Please, please, baby,” she begged. “You have to fuck me now, please.”

Ana practically growled as she crawled over Shannon, the dildo dragging across Shannon’s stomach as Ana caught her mouth in a hot, filthy kiss. “It’s gonna be so good, baby. I’ll fuck you so hard, so perfectly.”

Shannon gasped as Ana started to enter her, pushing her open more than the vibrator had, filling her up and stretching her out. Finally, their hips met as Ana was fullyinside her, and Shannon sighed with ecstasy. She loved feeling so full, but most of all she loved the pressure of Ana’s body so close to hers, the feeling of them joined together and cradling Ana within her. She wrapped her legs around Ana once again, bringing them as close as possible, and sighed into her mouth as she brushed their lips together. 

Ana stayed still the whole time, as they reveled in the feeling of being so close to each other. Then Ana spoke, the authority in her voice again. “Lie back.”

She gently pushed Shannon back so she was flat on the bed, then pressed herself on top of her. 

And then she started to thrust. She started slow, stroking Shannon from the inside. Shannon knew there was a little bump on the inside of the strap on that was making this just as good for Ana as it was for her, and she basked in the feeling of mutual pleasure for them. She threw her head back and bucked her hips up in time to meet each thrust from Ana, the speed of which was increasing dramatically as Ana ground down on Shannon each time, chasing her own high. 

It wouldn’t take as long as the previous orgasm did, Shannon could tell. They both were looking for something quick and hard, to satisfy them after the long, drawn out play they had just had. Something fast and  _ good.  _ Shannon squirmed and thrust and moaned and finally, finally, the dam broke. She clenched hard around the dildo, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around Ana and holding her close. She felt Ana bury her face in Shannon’s neck and tense up as her own orgasm washed over her. 

As Shannon came down, she let her legs fall weakly to the bed, and gently trailed her fingers up and down Ana’s back.

Ana sighed deeply into Shannon’s neck, then pulled back and let the dildo slip out of Shannon. She sat back on her knees and looked down.

Shannon blushed under the scrutiny but smiled up at her girlfriend.

Ana ran her hands up Shannon’s thighs. “I’ll be right back,” she said, and walked to the adjoining bathroom. Shannon stretched out on the bed and then rolled over into her stomach, curling a pillow under her arms.

Ana came back and arched a brow. “C’mon, it’s your turn to clean up, then we can cuddle.”

Shannon sighed. “I hate when you’re practical.” Ana laughed. She leaned over and gave Shannon a slow, deep kiss.

“Go,” she said, giving Shannon’s ass a playful swat. Shannon stuck out her tongue but listened.

When she returned, she found Ana lounging against the headboard, partially wrapped by blankets. She crawled over and put her head on the soft skin of Ana’s stomach. Ana’s hands came to stroke her shoulders. 

“Hey, Shannon?”

“Yes, babe?” Shannon brought a hand to Ana’s face. 

Ana looked at her with a shining intensity that took her breath away. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Shannon felt her smile threaten to break her face.

“That’s good. Because I’m definitely in love with you.” The worried crease in Ana’s brow disappeared and a small, incredulous smile took its place.

Shannon moved so that it was easier to reach Ana’s mouth, and kissed her gently. 

“I guess it’s time to tell everyone about us, huh?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought - I love hearing it! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
